


I Can Promise You

by dboys



Series: Kurotsuki Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just another week, okay? Last minute extra credit doesn’t come that often.”</p>
<p>“Neither does a chance to see each other, either, apparently.” </p>
<p>“Hey, I plan on marrying you one day, you know that? So I’ll have the rest of my life to spend with you and this’ll be nothing. I love you, okay, and you know I don’t want to do this, and I’ll be there soon enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurotsuki week day 1: visiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's

“You said you’d visit.” Tsukishima huffed into the phone.

“I did and I will… Just not this weekend.”

Tsukishima and Kuroo rarely got to see each other in person. With Kuroo studying in New York while Tsukishima stayed in Miyagi finishing high school, it was difficult so whenever they got the chance to see each other, they needed to jump at it. It was summer break, both of them didn’t have school and Kuroo promised he’d be on the first flight back to Japan to spend a few weeks with Tsukishima before heading to see his family.

“I know you’re upset, Tsukki, I get it. I know you’ve been looking forward to this and I have been too, but when you get an opportunity like this, you can’t just leave it.” Kuroo spoke quickly, Tsukishima could practically hear his hand gestures as he spoke.

“Kuroo…”

“Tsukki, don’t give me that.”

“Tetsu.”

“Not that either!” Kuroo laughed. “You’re just going to make me feel guilty.”

“You should feel guilty.” He pouted.

Kuroo groaned. “Just not this weekend, babe, I’ll be there next week I pr—“ Kuroo cut off what he was saying and started speaking English, pulling the phone from his ear. He laughed at whatever was being said and continued with a conversation that Tsukishima could only understand minimal amounts of. He felt like he had missed so much, here Kuroo was, speaking fluent English, hearing it every day, at this point probably speaking it more than Japanese. “Sorry about that,” He said once the conversation had finished. “I promise I’ll be there next weekend.”

Tsukishima hesitated. He wanted to argue, wanted to call Kuroo out, but he knew how serious Kuroo was about staying in this school. Aside from Tsukishima not being able to be there, apparently it was the life and Kuroo loved it.

“Tsukki, are you there?”

“I’m here…” Tsukishima muttered.

“Just another week, okay? Last minute extra credit doesn’t come that often.”

“Neither does a chance to see each other, either, apparently.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Hey,” Kuroo said seriously. “I plan on marrying you one day, you know that?”

Tsukishima’s face went red, he was glad Kuroo couldn’t see it. Kuroo took his silence as a cue to continue.

“So I’ll have the rest of my life to spend with you and this’ll be nothing. I love you, okay, and you know I don’t want to do this, and I’ll be there soon enough.”

It was quiet for a few more seconds before Tsukishima decided to speak up. “I know… I’m sor—“

“Don’t apologize,” Kuroo cut him off. “I’d be pissed, too, if I were in your position. I don’t blame you, but I’ll be there at some point, and that’s what matters.”

“Okay…”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Aw come on, Tsukki, don’t go all “The Fault In Our Stars” on me.” His grin was practically audible.

Tsukishima couldn’t stop the laugh that came up. He started giggling and it automatically lightened the mood. Kuroo was good at doing things like that and this was one of the reasons Tsukishima liked him so much.

“There’s that adorable laugh I was looking for! Alright, I gotta go, I love you, I’ll see you in a week.”

“Love you too.”

The call ended and Tsukishima couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His idiot of a boyfriend really knew how to turn things around and put a positive spin on things.

-

-

Three days later, Tsukishima lay in his bed, uncomfortable from the hot air of summer that stuck in his room, making him sweat. Not the ideal way to wake up.

That wasn’t what woke him up.

“Kei!” He heard Akiteru yell from downstairs.

Tsukishima yelled back through a yawn. “What?”

“Get down here!”

Tsukishima groaned and reached for his glasses on his night stand. “Why?” He responded as he got up anyways. He passed his mirror and caught a glimpse of his hair. He smiled to himself as he looked at the little stuck up pieces, they reminded him of Kuroo.

“Just come here!”

Tsukishima made his way down the stairs in nothing but boxers, it was just Akiteru, they saw each other like this all the time.

But when he neared the end of the steps, Akiteru’s voice wasn’t the only one he heard, it was all too familiar.

_It can’t be…_ He thought as he rounded the corner faster.

He headed into the kitchen and that’s when he saw him.

Kuroo and Akiteru sitting together at the table with coffee, Kuroo’s bags sitting next to him, and smiles on their faces.

Tsukishima stopped in the entrance way. Kuroo heard him approaching and turned his head. He smiled and stood up from the chair, opening his arms and Tsukishima took the cue to run and jump into his arms.

He wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s torso, arms around his neck, and stayed like that, hugging as hard as he could. Tsukishima was pretty sure he was strangling him, but at the moment he could care less about anything else than being in Kuroo’s arms. After a few seconds, Tsukishima leaned back, looked into Kuroo’s eyes, and leaned in to kiss him.

It was the first time they had seen each other since Kuroo went off to university and he could honestly say it was the best kiss he had ever had. Tsukishima actually felt his eyes water as they continued to messily move their lips together.

“Woah, guys,” Akiteru spoke up and the two broke apart. “At least wait until I’m out of the room!” But he wasn’t actually angry, it was obvious he was happy for them.

Tsukishima reluctantly got down from his boyfriend and Kuroo laughed out an apology.

So, Akiteru walked out of the room and Tsukishima clung to Kuroo.

“I think you got taller.” Kuroo muttered.

Ignoring the comment, Tsukishima tightened his grip. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Well, that kind of defeats the point of a “surprise”.” Kuroo laughed, kissing the side of his head.

“Did you have this planned the whole time?”

“It would be great if I had, wouldn’t it,” Kuroo said. “But no, my professor moved the date it was due to yesterday so I booked the first flight I could find.”

“You’re so cliché.” Tsukishima muttered, pulling away a bit to look at Kuroo.

He shrugged. “Yeah, but you love it.”

Tsukishima groaned and leaned forward to kiss Kuroo to shut him up before pulling out of the hug and grabbing his hand, leading him to the stairs.

“Woah, bedroom time already?” Kuroo said through a grin.

“Shut up, I’m going back to sleep, you decided to come at the ass-crack of dawn.”

“Tsukki, it’s almost noon.”

Both of them laughed as Tsukishima continued to drag Kuroo to his room.

“You know, I missed you so much.” Tsukishima mumbled once they were settled into bed.

“I missed you too, Tsukki.” Kuroo nuzzled Tsukishima’s head.

“I’m really happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy I’m here, too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so sorry for any errors  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
